The Chosen One
by Banjaminion81
Summary: Instead of going after Harry Voldemort decides to go after Neville Longbottom
1. Prologue

Alice Longbottom was putting her baby Neville to sleep when she heard a loud bang, she rushed downstairs and saw her husband Frank trying to fight Lord Voldemort.

A streak of green light hit Frank Longbottom square in the chest. He lay on the floor motionless, he was dead.

Alice rushed to grab Neville and ran as far away from Lord Voldemort as she could. There were already several aurors at the house before Voldemort realised what had happened.

He was forced to disapparate before being found.


	2. Chapter 1 - Preparing For Hogwarts

Preparing For Hogwarts

Neville was shopping in Diagon Alley with his mother. He had received his letter from Hogwarts the other day and was now shopping for robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, books, quills and ink at Flourish and Blotts and a wand at Ollivanders.

His wand was 13 inches long, made out of cherry wood with a unicorn hair core.

He would leave for Hogwarts the next day.

They arrived at the King's Cross Station at ten in the morning. The Hogwarts express was scheduled to leave in an hour.

"Come on mum. Why did we have to leave so early?" Neville said grumpily.

Alice had insisted on leaving early, but know even she was regretting that decision. Neville was waiting alongside his mother and his pet eagle owl named Fero.

"While we're waiting why don't you tell me what you're looking forward to most while at Hogwarts?" Alice asked.

"I don't know mum. Probably all the new experiences such as learning awesome spells." Neville answered extremely excitedly.

At that moment Lily and James Potter arrived with their son Harry who was holding a cage with his snowy owl Hedwig.

"How are you doing Lily?" Alice enquired politely.

"Fine, and you?" Lily answered.

"Good." Alice responded pleasantly.

It was also Harry's first year at Hogwarts, he and Neville had already been friends when Neville's father had still been alive. At last, Neville could wait for the train with a friend.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Ambush

The Hogwarts Express left at eleven in the morning.

Neville and Harry had a whole compartment to themselves, until a ginger boy knocked on the door of the compartment.

Neville and Harry immediately assumed that he was a Weasley due to his hair colour.

"May I sit with you?" The boy asked.

"Go ahead." Neville and Harry answered in unison.

"So, are you two first years as well?"

"Yes, and by the looks of it, I assume you're a Weasley."

"Ronald Weasley, and your names are?"

"I'm Neville Longbottom, and this here is Harry Potter."

"Well I'm pleased to meet you, and you can call me Ron."

"I'm pleased to meet you Ron."

As the boys were getting to know each other, there was another knock on the door of the compartment.

This time it was a bushy haired girl standing at the door, Neville was surprised that nothing was living in her hair.

Of course he didn't say it out loud, just so he wouldn't offend her.

"May I join you?" She asked.

"Of course!" Ron answered before Neville's brain could even process the question.

Harry could tell Ron was acting differently even though he had only known him for a few minutes. The bushy haired girl had immediately had an affect on him.

As they were talking they heard a loud bang from the front of the Hogwarts Express. The train stopped immediately. They decided to go and have a look at what had happened.

When they got to the explosion they saw that the front of the train had been ripped off, and that now they were surrounded by several cloaked figures.

The cloaked figures were all wearing masks and had their wands pointed at the children.

The four first years were surrounded by well trained death eaters.

Without any options, the children didn't have a chance against the grown ups.

"Run!" Neville shouted.

The three others did as they were told right away.

So they ran.

Of course it was hopeless for them with spells flying around narrowly missing them until a streak of green light hit Ron on the side of the head. He immediately collapsed to the ground.

Even though Neville had only known Ron for a couple of minutes it felt as though he had lost his best friend.

Despite the circumstance the trio kept running, leaving behind the body of their lost companion.

They run until their legs couldn't carry them any longer.

The three first years had accepted the fact that Ron was dead. So they continued running until there was nothing but trees surrounding them.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Plan

Voldemort and the Death Eaters were meeting in the Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort was enraged by the Death Eaters's inability to kill Neville Longbottom.

The Death Eaters all knew someone was going to pay for the mistake they had made.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Voldemort demanded.

"Yes my lord." Peter answered.

"Was it you who killed the ginger child?"

"Yes my lord."

"Then you shall be the one to pay for your mistakes, and the mistakes of your friends."

"Please. What was I to do."

Voldemort ignored him.

"I will allow you to live, for now because I need all the Death Eaters I can get for the death of Neville Longbottom." Voldemort said bitterly.

"Thank you my lord."

"But if you ever make a mistake similar to this, you shall die."

Peter was thankful for his master's mercy, but he knew next time he wouldn't be as lucky.

"Now we will discuss how to kill that Longbottom boy because you, failed to kill him when you ambushed the train!" Voldemort shouted to the Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters all knew their master did not enjoy it when they failed to obey his orders. If they were to fail next time one of them would die.

"We will strike when Longbottom is being taken Hogwarts. If he manages to get to Hogwarts Severus Snape will handle him by poisoning him. I would prefer it if you did not leave it to that." Voldemort glared at his followers.

It was decided, they would attack when Neville was being taken to Hogwarts. He would be in position in about five hours which meant that the Death Eaters would have to get there before him. So off they went to kill the innocent Neville Longbottom.


	5. Chapter 4 - Mad-Eye

They ran through the woods and arrived at a small town called Little Hangleton.

It was a small village around three hundred kilometers away from Great Hangleton.

"Should we go ask for some help from the villagers." Neville suggested.

"We'll check the outsides of the village first. If we don't find anyone then we'll go to the village and ask for help." The bushy girl answered.

"Also, what is your name?"Harry added.

"Hermione, what are your names?"

"Harry."

"Neville."

They decided to listen to Hermione, so they searched the surroundings of the town.

Neville found a little shack not long after.

The shack had a snake nailed to the door, and it was very run down.

Neville called the others and they knocked on the door, there was no answer so they stepped inside.

There was a thick layer of dust on everything, except a peculiar looking ring with a stone on it, bearing a symbol of a triangle, with a line and a circle inside of it.

Harry went to pick it up but at that moment a figure stepped into the room and Harry immediately stepped back.

"Do you want to die?" The figure asked.

"Of course not." Harry answered.

"Then step away from the ring."

"Why should I?"

"Step away from the ring!" The figure ordered, but rather calmly.

"Yes sir."

"Now, what are you doing here?"

"We were looking for people."

"People? In an abandoned shack!"

"We'll leave if you want us to." Hermione suggested.

"Then let's leave." The boys answered together.

"WAIT!"

"NO NEED TO SCREAM!"

"I SCREAM IF I WANT TO SCREAM!" The figure made the shack shake.

"Fine, scream all you want."

"Now. I will take you down to Little Hangleton, and there you will get yourselves washed and fed."

"I don't know if you've noticed but we don't have anything except for our clothes and even they are torn up. So how do you expect us to pay?" Neville reminded.

"I will pay for everything."

"We don't even know what you look like. Do you expect us to trust you just because you screamed at us in an abandoned shack."

The figure removed his hood and behind it they saw a face horribly deformed and worn with battle and age, one of his eyes was a large electrical blue magical whizzing eye, with grey hair.

"The name's Alastor Moody." He said.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Werewolf

One of the Death Eaters had been sent to Little Hangleton to see if the children had made it that far.

It was a pleasant surprise for the Death Eaters when they found out that the children were after all in Little Hangleton.

The Death Eater heard many footsteps and was ready to strike but from the corner of his eye he saw the three were accompanied by a taller hooded figure with a wooden leg.

The Death Eater withdrew from the striking position, he decided he would go for the hooded figure first then attack the children.

He leaned back and jumped on to the hooded figure, he clawed out the figure's eye.

The empty eye socket gushed blood, as the vein poked out, as horrible as could be.

The figure was in too much pain to do anything but scream.

The children took off all in different directions. The Death Eater ran after the boy with glasses and bit his shoulder. He collapsed to the ground screaming in pain.

"STUPEFY!" The figure shouted.

The Death Eater stopped moving and fell to the ground immediately.

Harry kept screaming in pain. Mad-Eye felt the same but he had to be strong in front the children.

He went to examine the motionless Death Eater's body. When he looked at the face of the Death Eater he was horrified.

The Death Eater was a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback.

A bite from him meant that Harry was now a werewolf.

Mad-Eye rushed to Harry and managed to say "Vulnera Sanentur." almost crying. He knew how hard Harry's future would be.

While thinking of Harry Mad-Eye nearly forgot about his wound.

"Vulnera Sanentur." He said pointing his wand at his eye.

Mad-Eye felt it was his fault and that he should've known a Death Eater was waiting for them in Little Hangleton.

Now that Harry's future was in shreds and Mad-Eye's eye on the ground, all they could do was look for food and shelter.

Fenrir still lay on the floor motionless, for when Mad-Eye stunned him he was hit by such a great force because of Mad-Eye's grief.


	7. Chapter 6 - Arriving At Hogwarts

Mad-Eye grabbed Harry and told Neville and Hermione to grab on. They apparated to Hogsmeade, there they ran right for Hogwarts.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"To Hogwarts." Mad-Eye answered hastily.

Hermione's pace seemed to quicken right as he answered.

They had run for about fifteen minutes straight when they saw a big castle in the horizon.

They had finally arrived at Hogwarts.

Everyone started running faster than ever.

Even Harry had regained consciousness.

All of them were excited even after the events of a couple hours.

"You're going to be alright Harry." Hermione exclaimed.

As they were running towards Hogwarts a figure came running towards them.

"Dumbledore!" Mad-Eye shouted.

Dumbledore came running towards them.

"Mad-Eye what happened? You looked terrible." Dumbledore asked.

"We were ambushed by Fenrir. Harry was bitten I was only scratched." Mad-Eye answered.

"Only scratched? Only scratched! You lost your other eye too."

"Harry needs help."

"You need help too."

"Well then let's go."

"Follow me."

They followed Dumbledore to Hogwarts. There they were treated by Madam Pomfrey. The wounds were too serious so they had to go St. Mungo's.

They were to leave for St. Mungo's in the morning and were to sleep now.

James, Lily and Alice had reunited with their children. They were all talking together with Dumbledore.

"What happened to the rest of the students on the train?" James asked.

"One died, no one else was hurt." Dumbledore answered.

"Who died?" Alice asked.

"Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore answered.

Nobody spoke for a while until Lily said

"No one else was hurt. Let this be a reminder for us that the Death Eaters can strike at any moment."


	8. Chapter 7 - The Hunt

"Again you failed to follow simple instructions. All you had to do was kill an eleven year old boy, he doesn't even know how to do magic!" Voldemort screamed.

"What was I to do, they were accompanied by an auror." Fenrir pleaded. "Besides, I bit a child."

"Which child was it?" Voldemort asked.

"The Potter boy." Fenrir replied.

"Avada Ke-" At that moment Peter Pettigrew jumped at Voldemort.

"It wasn't his fault!" Peter screamed.

"Then, may I ask whose fault it was?" Voldemort asked calmly.

"The auror's." Peter replied.

"What makes you say this?" Voldemort asked.

As they were talking Voldemort's snake Nagini was slithering behind Peter and struck at him. The force of the strike was enough to knock Peter down.

While Peter was struggling to get up Nagini started to wrap around him slowly.

"Lord Voldemort, please, help." Peter said while struggling to breathe.

"You shall be my precious Nagini's dinner. She hasn't eaten for half a year." Voldemort replied.

Fenrir, Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters were listening to the crunches, screams and gasps of Peter's death.

As Peter's bones were being broken and he was taking his last breaths he screamed his final words. "Spare Fenrir!"

"Fenrir will be spared." Voldemort agreed.

He was enjoying himself while watching Nagini swallow Peter whole.

"Next time you fail to kill Longbottom I will kill two of you, then I will kill three of you, I will kill until Neville is dead. The one who brings me Neville will be awarded greatly." Voldemort told the Death Eaters.

All the Death Eaters scurried out of the room.

The hunt for Neville Longbottom had begun.


	9. Chapter 8 - St Mungo's

Harry and Mad-Eye were being treated at St. Mungo's.

Harry was being treated on the first floor in the Dai Llewellyn ward for Serious Bites. While Mad-Eye was also being treated on the first floor in Dai Llewellyn ward for Serious Bites.

Harry's healer was named John Finnigan, and Mad-Eye's healer's name was Jeff Williams.

"Tomorrow night there will be a full moon so we will keep you away from everyone just to be safe. We will also be giving you wolfsbane potion." John Finnigan informed Harry.

"Alright." Harry said.

Harry drank the wolfsbane potion gagging after finishing it all.

"You will remain in this room until tomorrow morning for safety reasons. There is food and water in that corner." John told Harry.

"When will I get out?" Harry asked.

"In approximately fifteen hours."

"Excellent." Harry said sarcastically.

While Harry and Mad-Eye were being treated at St. Mungo's, Hermione and Neville were at Hogwarts going to normal classes.

One day Professor Snape, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, called Neville to his office in the dungeons.

"You wanted to see me?" Neville asked.

"Yes, have a seat." Snape said.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could take you somewhere and he said yes. So I would like you to pack your bag for a few days, we leave tomorrow after breakfast."

"Alright." Neville said.


	10. Chapter 9 - Remus

It was at around midnight that Neville was awoken by Dumbledore.

"Neville you should be careful." Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Snape wants to bring you to Voldemort."

"What could I do?"

"Go to my office. The password is Treacle Fudge. There you will wait until I come to get you."

"Alright. What will you do?"

"I will go find Snape and make sure he leaves from Hogwarts forever."

Neville started running towards Dumbledore's office.

While all of this was happening Harry was in his room at St. Mungo's.

He could already see daylight and was very excited to know he could shortly leave the room.

After a while John Finnigan walked into the room accompanied by Harry's parents and Mad-Eye who now had two electrical eyes.

"How are you doing Honey?" Lily asked.

"I've been better." Harry answered. "So, am I really a werewolf now?"

"Unfortunately, yes." John answered.

Harry started to sob softly on his mother's lap.

"Hey, it's okay. Look, I'm missing both of my eyes and I'm still fine." Mad-Eye said smirking.

Harry gave a small smile.

"I want to go home." Harry whined.

"Alright, we'll go home." Lily said affectionately.

At that moment Remus Lupin walked into the room.

"I heard what happened and came as fast as I could." Remus told. "Harry, when I was six I became a werewolf, and the weird thing is that I was bitten by the same werewolf as you were."

"When I get well let's hunt him down together as werewolves." Harry suggested.

Remus chuckled loudly.

"You have to get well first."

"Sirius should get here soon." James informed them.

"What about Hermione and Neville?" Harry asked.

"What about them?" James answered.

"Are they going to visit?"

"Don't know?"


End file.
